may2015teachnowcohort3fandomcom-20200213-history
Personal Learning Network, Bonn
SELF-DEVELOPMENT GOALS (SDG) Learn teaching strategies that impart 21st century skills. I want to be an effective facilitator-coach-co-navigator who knows how to motivate students to be the captains of their own ships. Learn how to write curriculum for the 21st century. Based on my observations as a classroom aide, I don’t believe there is enough out there in the way of comprehensive curriculum that addresses 21st century learning. Right now, teachers are introducing 21st century learning concepts project-by-project. Develop strategies for self-care. As much as possible, I want to avoid frustration and burnout by working in collaboration with fellow teachers rather than in isolation; seeking advice and assistance from my PLN when faced with a particularly difficult challenge; making my classes more student-centered rather than teacher-centered, allowing me to carry less of the burden; making my classes fun for my students and myself; and intentionally establishing work-life balance. Develop a dynamic teachers network. By participating in existing social platforms I will, over time, identify fellow educators whom I respect and trust, and for whom I feel a particular affinity. This would be my cherry-picked go-to group when I need advice, ideas or fellowship. Become a "master" in one of my three subject areas. I am pursuing endorsements in three areas to improve my employment prospects. But eventually I would like to get a Masters degree in one of my subject areas. I don't want to be a teacher who knows a little bit about a lot of things, but doesn't know a lot about one thing. With some teaching time under my belt and through time spent in fellowship with my peers on my PLN, I will be able to narrow down my options and pursue a Master's degree in the area that will serve my future employment goals and keep my passion for learning alive. TIMELINE This is my timeline for developing my PLN and meeting my SDGs. I have started to do some research into blogs and orgs I want to follow and/or join, thus the links. But this will be an ongoing, fluid process. Short term targets (accomplish within 1 month) Create a basic personal start page. * Link to an RSS reader and my social media pages Research & subscribe to at least 5 blogs through the RSS reader. Research & follow 5-10 organizations or education leaders on Facebook or Twitter. Blogs and orgs should represent the following areas of interest: * Teaching theatre http://www.thedramateacher.com/about/ * Teaching special education http://www.teachingblogaddict.com/2011/08/special-education-blogs.html * Teaching French http://frenchteachernet.blogspot.com/ https://gianfrancoconti.wordpress.com/ * Coaching dance teams/teaching dance * Teaching in general / High school pedagogy http://www.teachingblogaddict.com/ * 21st century learning http://www.instituteofplay.org/ Intermediate targets (within 4 months) Add more resources to the personal start page like links to links to YouTube, Diigo, Evernote Bookmark at least 10 frequently visited resource pages such as: * OSLIS (Oregon Schools Library System) http://secondary.educator.oslis.org/ * 21st Century Schools http://www.21stcenturyschools.com/ * Playshakespeare.com https://www.playshakespeare.com/ * Kahoot (quiz games) https://create.kahoot.it/#login?next= Start a private Facebook group page and invite people to join whom I’ve met through work, Teach-Now, Facebook, Twitter, etc. Long term targets (within 8 months) Commit one hour each week to reading my RSS feed. Commit to writing a blog post at least once a month to chronicle my new teaching journey. Lifetime targets (12 months and beyond) Join education associations in my areas of interest (these cost $ so can’t join right away) such as: * Educational Theatre Association https://www.schooltheatre.org/home * American Alliance for Educators of Theatre http://www.aate.com/ Update my social media profiles and online resumes/CVs once a year. Narrow down my areas of interest and pursue a Master's degree. Category:Personal Learning Networks Category:ShandaB